This invention relates to a vertically suspended foil or blade structure for sound muffling and light scattering false ceilings.
False ceilings, as formed by orderly arranged vertical foils or blades, are considered to be one of the most sophisticated solutions to the acoustical and lighting problems of large halls. In general, to suspend the foils or blades, a grid of small beams bearing on parallel stringers depending from the ceiling is employed, the foils or blades being attached with different preselected orientations to the beams, the latter being removable, e.g. for cleaning purposes, with the whole foil set attached thereto. The most critical portion of such suspending structures is the foils to beams attaching device. The foils are usually attached alternately at 90.degree. to one another. The goal is here an easier selection of the orientation which is more suitable for an individual application, without involving adjustment operations, and moreover that the foil orientation may be changed in an easy and quick manner, with a view to achieving improved effects, or for rearranging them parallel for cleaning. Therefore, the use of screw fasteners has been entirely discarded as they require too much time for installation as well as for re-orientation of the foils or blades. Fixed hooks have instead been adopted, which may be quickly engaged and ensure automatically a preselected orientation. The main drawback of such prior art foil attaching hooks is that they do not allow for an easy re-orientation in the complementary direction, it being generally required that the hook be released and reinserted in order to change the orientation by 90.degree.. To obviate such an inconvenience, a simple friction pivotable hook has been proposed which may be rotated to take any orientation, but this requires the foils to be aligned individually, either by eye or any reference means, every time the foils or blades are to be cleaned.